galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
First Journey Chapter: 20
Chapter: 20 Life Goes On! Dawn had not returned to my section of the suite, so I took a shower as well and used the male Auto Dresser and then checked my mail. Two messages were waiting. The first was from Egill and Sif. Egill physical appearance was surprising, a nice change I must say. Egill has filled out and appear much younger, his hair and beard were clean, white, and well trimmed and both displayed a more robust texture and body. The braids in both hair and bread were noticeable missing, an outstanding difference. His fashion awareness or at last whoever chose his clothing showed marked improvement, pants and vest were black leather with broad silver seams. Beneath the leather vest was a shirt of pale green silk or some other expensive material which emitted elegance and good taste. Sif also had changed, and she displayed poise and bearing more a woman than a child of Nifleheim. Her facial expression portrayed a colder detached attitude significantly different from our last time together. She wore her blonde hair uncovered, and the cut was about one inch above her shoulders. She matched Egill with a black leather vest but overly tight black pants and a long matching mantle. Egill spoke. "Eric, I spoke to the Governor of Twilight a short time ago, and he was full of praise of a certain Neo Viking killing terrorists and saving lives. Earlier The Assembly was in an emergency session due to the Dai Than troubles and the Nogoll. There was so they claimed the biggest space fleet battle in over five hundred years and Sif hearing that makes a joke saying, "You know Eric is on his way into that region of space." And sure enough, shortly after that, I hear you been right in the middle of it picking a fight with a Dai battleship." Sif crossed her arms and shook her head with a smirk in her face. "There is a centillion of beings in the Union, but it is you who ends up right in the middle of things." It was a recording, so it was no use to answer. Egill continued."The reason I am calling was actually to see how you are doing and to tell you that Sif has been accepted at the University of Pluribus and starts her Political Science studies in a few weeks. I am still learning all this Representative business myself but it is a great experience, and I am getting the hang of it if you can call us in a few days. Sif and I are going to Sares Prime for a visit." The second call was from the Ancient and the Burg. Elkhart stood before a huge box. Posters, high res images and a mountain of t-shirts and souvenirs piled all around him. "I supposed to be thankful. Yes, I am, but you didn't have to buy every possible souvenir, you know. "Well, the funny part is your father is wearing a t-shirt for the first time in his life. It is foolish to wear a t-shirt during Longnight, but you know how stubborn he can be. Well, everyone says hello, and I hope you are at Arsenal by now. It is a terrible thing with all that war and space battle business. I hope you arrived safely. Elena, little Exa, and the others wanted me to say hello to you from them. Elena took Exa to the mall shopping. Your big white friend is still sleeping of course. Sigfrida is going to marry Carl and Midril is certainly going off the planet for three weeks. She won a cooking competition and is going to New Sweden. She was so excited she cut herself and is at the Clinic at the moment. I think that is all from Nilfeheim. Talk to you soon." I deactivated the GalNet terminal and turned as I heard something behind me. It was Dawn; she wore a clingy black dress glittering and reflecting light from thousands of tiny dots. She had her red locks gathered in a similar glittering snood on the back of her head that matched the dress, and she wore long gloves and held a small purse."I am ready when you are." The Concierge in the lobby recommended the Bubble Top restaurant and managed to get us a table. After an elevator ride to the very top of the floating city, we were seated at a small table with a spectacular, somewhat disturbing view into the chaotic swirling storms. The restaurant was at capacity, and it appears we got the last seating available. The place eluded a distinct upscale flair. At first, our conversation was nothing but small talk but then after we had eaten appetizers, little fried morsels of an utterly delicious fungus. Dawn looked thoughtfully at me and asked, "Do you think killing should be a man's job, and a woman should not do it, or do you oppose capital punishment in the first place?" "To be honest, I haven't thought much about that subject. My world surprisingly is not very big on keeping tabs on Union laws and events. When I was a kid, I dreamed about the day when Union judges would convict my father, and I could see him hang, but much has happened since then. Yes, I do believe some crimes deserve the death penalty, but I am much more careful to judge. I learned that the hard way." She raised her shapely eyebrows." I don't think this is an answer I expected at all, especially not from a young man. Why is it you wanted your father hanged if I may ask?" "He beat my mother to death." I ended up telling her much of my story. I was not very hungry after I remembered my mother, but when I was finished speaking, we had completed dinner. She ordered a brandy for dessert, and I had a cup of coffee. It was her turn, and she started. "I wanted to be a lawyer, a famous legal eagle when I was a kid. My mother was a federal judge, and my father also worked for the Justice Department, I did not know what he did for the longest time, but then life happened, and I became involved with a medicine student and changed my career and became a forensic pathologist and was working as medical examiner for the Union Police on Pluribus. I saw the victims of violent crime on my examination table every day. One day my fiancee was the victim of a violent mugging and as a result, died. I wanted revenge so badly I could taste the brine in my mouth. I told my father about that, and that is when he told me that he was a federal executioner. It is not an advertised job, and even though there are individuals every year specifically applying for this job, most fail a psychological examination. Anyway, when the murderer of my husband was caught and sentenced, the Justice Department was short of an executioner to fulfill the sentence. You must know by union law a death sentence has to be executed or commuted within one month. I volunteered for that one, and I remained as an executioner. It is not a nice job or something I dreamed about doing, but the law prohibits machines doing it, and someone, a living entity, must step up and perform the duty. Presently, with the latest model of X101's, a bill is flowing through the Assembly that will allow that model and all future units based on that specs. Will be considered a living entity. Why it has displayed remarkable empathy to a living entity, hopefully, that will happen soon. But for now, we the existing Justice Department executioners travel from Union court to Union court and fulfill the sentences. I am sure you understand why we officially keep our identities secret and usually don't tell what we do. While almost everyone wants the death penalty, no one wants to be friends with the hangman, or in my case the hanging woman." "I don't select my friends by their occupation, and one of my teachers tried to make me understand there are always two or more sides to any story. I am not sure what life holds for me, but I am presently on my way to Arsenal to enter the Naval Academy to become a Naval officer, and hoping a ship's captain. During my travels to reach Arsenal from Nifleheim. , my home planet, my circle of friends is enlarging daily with some being unusual, but not unwanted. I don't mind one being a Union executioner. I may find her most interesting and enjoyable." "I think you had an outstanding teacher. Seeing such insights in one as young you is surprisingly refreshing." Part of me was very attracted to this older, but good looking woman and her dark occupation did little to distract me from this attraction, but as much as I tried to ignore it, I felt also a little envy of not being able to wear a dress like that or those sexy gloves. I was at a point where I even considered psychosurgery, despite the warning of my friend the doctor. Several couples were dancing. It was the first time I realistically experienced dancing like this outside a Virtu adventure since no one on Nilfeheim danced in this manner. Except for the Dance of Axes at the great meeting, but that was something completely different. I also saw her face as she watched them and I could see her longing. I said, "I am sorry that I am not more of an adult and an appropriate companion. I would then ask you to dance, but I don't know how." Her green eyes were perhaps the most beautiful feature of her features, and they sparkled like only the eyes of a woman could and her red lips parted to a sad smile. "You are very appropriate, Eric. I am greatly enjoying your company. You are tall and very handsome. I would love to dance with you." The restaurant's host who had just approached our table to see if we needed something else said." Please let me apologize for hearing your last words, but I am a Pelagian." He touched his large ears." We do offer Cerebral Upload, and it takes only ten minutes, and you should be able to ballroom dance." "I am glad you listened in," I said to the humanoid with the coppery fur and the large pointed ears." I wish to take you up on that offer." So I went over to the Upload couch, and twelve minutes later I asked Dawn for a dance. At first, I had to follow the instructions in my head and concentrate, but after a few cycles, it became repetitious and easy. Holding a woman was something incredible. I could feel her warm body under the thin fabric, smell her perfume and see the joy she felt in her face. I felt very much like a man at that point and enjoyed the moment, but I was also jealous of her and the other women. As much as I felt confident and certain that I was a man attracted to women, I felt confused and angry about my perplexingly strange desires. It was late when we returned to the suite, and after the door closed, she said."Thank you for a most memorable and lovely evening." then she stepped forward snaked her arms around me and after a moment looking deep in my soul, she kissed me. It was not the way Elena or Sif had kissed me, as it was completely different. I could feel her tongue inside my mouth, and I instinctively knew what to do and return the kiss movement matching movement. It was like nothing I had ever done or felt before, I enjoy. Finally, she released me, looked a little embarrassed and whispered, 'Thank you." Before rushing into her bedroom and closing the door. I stood there like an idiot, not knowing what to do or if I should do anything. I could not go to sleep now. I was excited in a strange new way. Somehow reminded me of the way I felt when Sif was sitting on my lap. I wished I could talk to someone about it. I decided to take a cold bath to try and clear my head. I spend a good hour underwater in the suite's small private pool, but unfortunately, it didn't help. Freya wanted to get out, more than ever. So I stepped into the auto dresser and dialed up the female selection and became Freya once again. The machine added length to my hair, removed the spotty beard whiskers and expertly applied makeup, with the right padded foundation and finally a beautiful evening dress with long gloves. After the transformation was complete, I once more felt as if I had moved out of a shack and into a palace. Once again I had emerged myself into being Erica, I sat on the bed in the darkened room and looked out the big viewport and the wild atmosphere. I watched a flock of those strange local life forms dancing in the storm, but I was thinking about myself and my future. I knew what I wanted to be, a captain of a starship, I needed to join the Union Fleet that had not changed only increased after my experience aboard the American Dream. I had a fully functioning male body, and I was more than attracted to Dawn. I loved holding her while we danced and when we kissed it was exciting in a way I never thought possible. However, I felt incomplete, somehow trapped and only when I shed this outward expression of my gender and appeared female, felt free and right. As much as I trusted Dr. Dwyer, I decided to get a second opinion. I needed to come to some decision and find an answer. Why was it so easy for Uncle Hogun to be a man, why did father, the Ancient One, and Egill have no problems? Elena, Sif, and Astrid had no desire to be male. But here I am a seventeen-year-old male unable to lose the desire to be a female. Suddenly I knew I was no longer alone. I turned and saw Dawn standing in the door, with the light behind silhouetting her body. She wore a diaphanous full-length negligee with two string straps over each shoulder and deep side opening that extended to her hip. Dawn floated over to me, watching my eyes as they followed her every move. Then with arms wide performed a pirouette which allowed me to see her firm breast and dancer's legs, with her back to me she sits beside me on the bed. As she turned her upper body to me, her soft red lips moved and barely audible she whispered, "Erica, I didn't want to be alone tonight." It was not dark enough in the room that she could not see how I looked, but she didn't say a word about it instead she moved close to me and then she rested her head on my shoulder nuzzling my neck. It finally registered in my mind she had said, Erica. Her hands caressed over my body. "Yes, you do look adorable. Tomorrow we will go our separate ways, and it is most likely that we shall never meet again, but tonight let us be together. According to the time displayed on my PDD, it was already 10 am. The large viewports displayed a sun-drenched pastoral mountain scene with a large lake, with a lone fish jumping to catch a flying insect, affronting a deep green forest, towered over by snow covered peaks. Dawn was sitting at the dresser and brushing her hair. I watched her doing it. I had made love to a woman for the first time in my life, and it was a beautiful, glorious feeling, and she was gentle and with only a few words had shown me the ways to please a woman and how to accept the same in return. We moved in the ancient ritual of life and reached peaks and valleys heretofore unknown to me. For the first time in my life, I no longer feel like a teenager, or a lonely forgot boy. Abruptly my thoughts along the path stopped, for I certainly did not look like a boy or a man. What was happening and where was I headed? Dawn, however, had not uttered a single word about my looks, during the night she had coaxed me into performing to her will, disregarding my looks completely. She had finished trying to tame her coppery locks and said, "I need to call in and prepare for the Executions tomorrow. Then maybe I can invite you for breakfast and then we must say our goodbyes." I nodded and got up." I better get changed then." "Eric, I had an exciting night. Making lesbian love and then to experience high sexual climates caused by a male's penetration of my body, my soul and brain all by one very talented man is certainly a first for me." "I too felt as you just explained, although it was my first time for both. I can't explain my behavior and desires to you, Dawn. Not to you nor even to myself. I am however going to seek a Psycho Surgeon and see things can be sorted out and obtain some peace of mind." She turned." If you do that, you won't be able to apply for the Academy." She got up and came close. "Do you know it is considered more humane to execute an offender than to do psychosurgery? In some cases, the delinquent has the choice and those who understand what it means always choose death. You won't be you and will lose everything that defines you. The fleet does no accept anyone that has received psychosurgery, besides It would be a significant loss losing Eric or Erica, depending on what the Psycho surgeons think. I sighed."A friend of mine who is a doctor said the same. But I need to find an answer to this and make a decision what I am and where to go with it." "Me think, you doth's think, too much thinking. Do what feels right in your heart, and it most likely will be right." Somehow her words sounded right, and I decided to stay Freya for a day longer. There was no harm, this time I was far from Nilfeheim and prying gossiping eye. Dawn assured me that it would not raise an eyebrow, besides I had nothing much to do and lots of time to do it. Dawn now wore a full floor length red robe, and the Justice Department logo now featured an added sword. Dawn then placed a deep red velvet hood over her shining like gold hair. Dawn's change into the formidable image of the executioner, moving with a clear and direct purpose. Gone was the beautiful woman I held last night in her place was the grim reaper. Standing tall and straight before the GalNet Terminal, she turned slightly toward me, I wanted to give her privacy and leave the room, but she said. "It is only a few formalities, nothing secret. It is best for you to stay out of the view of the camera. Being seen as an executioner's friend is not a good thing." Then she activated the Avatar mode. Two human men in police uniforms and two beings, one an X101 and the other a Garbini, with Justice Department logos on their chests received her in an official-looking room. The Garbini spoke first, "Good morning Chief Executioner thirty-two. Please accept our apology for the mixup., but we understood you were to be here this morning. The Justice Department cruiser was accidentally designated a Fleet Unit, with all their communications classified secret or above. Being encrypted no one bothered to read them, merely forward them to their HQ. Therefore, after their morning briefing, we were informed of your arrival a day late." "Apology accepted with prejudice, I was lucky and found accommodations on Corri-Gas, I am sure the recent space battle and Alert status have mixed up many schedules." "Yes Chief Executioner, that was part of it, and the decision to hold the executions here in the last instance. However, we have another problem. Your assistant had problems with customs on Palomino and will not arrive before the scheduled time of the execution. She is on her way now but won't make it until the day after tomorrow." "There is much to do, and it is not just one execution. I can't do all this by myself. Do you have anyone that can assist?" The Marine Commandant has offered to make it a fleet affair, but the Chief Justice insists we handle it, as the delinquents were found guilty by a Union Court and not by a military tribunal." She nodded."That would require the Union court to vacate their ruling. As soon as we filed charges with the military tribunal, their slime-ball attorney would file a writ of habeas corpus and double jeopardy motion or some legalize mumbo-jumbo. Therefore, they would go free as no one can be sentenced twice for the same crime." "That is the thinking of the Chief Justice also. The Marines and the local Police provide all necessary security and the handling of the prisoners up to the final walk, which must be performed by only the executioner and assistant. So far we have no volunteer who wants to be your assistant, for that I am sorry. Also, my colleague from Factory nor I can do it as we are of the prosecution team." "I will be unable to do all this by myself, besides regulations are quite clear, quote " Two certified Justice execution personal must perform the execution. The regional Justice Department Chief justice must assign one certified executioner and one certified executioner's assistant. There is no more serious business than execution. We must follow the book or we can't proceed and must reschedule." "The Chief Justice is also informed, and he said the same thing. He will call us in two hours, and we keep you posted." The transmission terminated and she took off her hood. "It almost looks like there won't be any executions tomorrow. My assistant seems to be late, but that means we have time for breakfast. We had breakfast ordered to the suite. I had never been much of a breakfast person, but I joined her anyway as I always enjoy a coffee. While she was buttering a Croissant, she asked."So Eric, what are your plans for the day?" "I haven't honestly thought about that. I was sort of playing it by ear. Maybe some sight-seeing and then I was considering to see if I can learn how to fly out there, maybe rent one of those flight suits, but no I don't have any plans." "It seems you don't need money, but I could use the help. I would deputize you as an assistant, per justice department regulations, temporary of course. I would not want you to help me with the executions, of course, that would be far too much to ask of you. My assistant is only a day late, and I am sure delaying the executions will occur, but having an assistant for the preparations would greatly help me." I sipped my coffee." What would I be required to do?" "Taking notes for me, while I inspect the gallows or execution machines and talk to the prisoners. Making sure they are aware of what will happen and that they have their last wishes taken care off. Then I need to go over the court files and see if everything is in order. Do little errands and such. It is simply easier to have someone along to talk to and make sure I don't overlook something. Regulations require an assistant, but I assure you I am not asking you to remain for the executions." "I think I can do that." She smiled." You are a friend." We returned via System Taxi to Corri-Door. The Justice Department was in the actual town below the spaceport in a large square looking building. The taxi pilot did not speak to us much, but he kept looking at Dawn as she was now wearing her executioner's robe and hood. The front of the Justice Building was a chaos of waiting crowds and news crews from all over the Union. Using a communicator, she gained clearance to enter via the roof entry, she re-directed the Taxi to the roof of the building. We came unnoticed and entirely unexpected for the guard when he looked up to see her standing before his desk fell off his chair. Inside she was greeted by the same two Justice Department members from yesterday. At first, they paid no attention to me. The X101 said." The Chief Justice of Pluribus is waiting to speak to you." the machine then guided her to the nearest GalNet Terminal. The Chief Justice, so it turned out, was a Klack as his Avatar established, next to him a Pan Saran identifiable by his chestnut locks and because he was wearing an anachronistic wearing brass chest armor the final being in the room was a Belarom. I knew little about the Belarom, other than they were a member of the Attikan Commonwealth and Mr. Flensburger said they were looking very much like a Terran hippopotamus crossed with a gorilla. Mr. Flensburger always liked to describe nonhumanoid life forms by comparing them with some Terran animals, perhaps not realizing that none of his pupils, me included had any idea about their appearances. There was undoubtedly no Nilfeheim life form I could compare with a Belarom. It was big and had grayish skin, and his potato-shaped head split underneath its eyes into a massive maw. Eight pronounced teeth of almost forearm length protrude from it. The X101 was about as tall as I was but had shiny chrome metallic skin, and I could see my distorted reflection in it. I had seen Klack and Garbini before, first time at my grandfather's funeral. The Klack greeted Dawn and then said. "Chief executioner, your assistant is delayed because we needed her on Palomino; she is assisting Executioner 554 on a case there, as his assistant fell ill. We hoped she would be ready to help you but the situation on Palomino experienced a delay as well, and your assistant, unfortunately, can't be here in time. The bad news is that Corri-Door is too far for any other assistant to arrive in time either and we cannot delay the executions for more than a day. We have the seventeen Dai, one of them identified as the butcher of Partook. The Partook lost seven colonies to this Dai Clan right after they joined the Union. The Partook used to be a critical Galactic Council species. If we botch this execution, they might decide to reverse their decision. On the other hand, if we do it right, it most likely will convince the Elly to break from the Galactic Council and also join the Union. The Elly have a delegation here on Pluribus watching closely. Gaining their membership would deny the Kermac of their technically most advanced thrall species. So you see we can neither delay nor postpone and must proceed by the book. It is imperative to show them, and the Partook that the Union takes swift action to punish those guilty of massacring union citizens." Dawn nodded behind her hood. "I understand all this, but we are the Justice, and we cannot base our decisions and actions on political grounds. We must remain neutral, and only be guided in our decisions by the laws of the Union." The Belarom spoke with a laboring, deep voice. "It is precisely our statement to the full Assembly, and the Dai and the four other delinquents you are to execute are all processed and found guilty in an orderly court of law. The sentence was spoken and verified by the independent Legal Academy. All that remains is to complete the task by terminating the lives of the delinquents within two days." "I came here to do exactly that, Secretary Urpetro, but I am alone. By our laws and regulations, I must have an assistant. I found someone willing to help me with the preparations, but I gave my word that he does not have to be present at the executions." Everyone suddenly took notice of me, and the Klack said. "Are you a legal Union citizen?" "Yes, I am." A Union police officer reacted to the gesture of the Klack and quickly scanned my CITI before asking the usual courtesy question, and he looks at his PDD, stated, "Olafson, Eric. Union Citizen of Nilfeheim, High Honor resident of Twilight, Special Executive Enroe Industries. Applicant to the Union fleet academy. Completed Sixteenth Birth year. No criminal record. Was investigated three times by Union Police and each time Legal Central declared him innocent of breaking any laws." "I was investigated?" I said before I could stop myself. The Policeman nodded still reading from his device. "First after a space battle incident over Planet Nilfeheim, conclusion: Olafson acted in self-defense and through his action saved the Union World Nilfeheim from certain annihilations. Second investigation: Olafson was abducted by Non-Citizens on Twilight and freed himself by killing three known criminals. Investigation closed no crimes committed. Third time preventing a weapon store robbery and preventing a spore bomb attack on Twilight. Third Investigation: Killing three Union Citizens and several non-citizens, all identified terrorists, freeing the kidnapped planet governor of Twilight and several civilians. The investigation concluded: Citizen Olafson heroically distinguished himself, no crimes committed." The small crowd was silent, and all stared at me. I felt embarrassed hearing all this in such a matter of fact list. The Klack spoke." Well, it appears that you, despite your young age, are quite an active and responsible citizen and have seen death before. I am looking at your CIT record and see no psycho problems or other aspects that would prevent me from doing what I must do." His Holo stepped closer to me, and his antennae wiggled while he turned his head to look at me closer with his almond shaped all black eyes. He then clacked with his mandibles and asked. "I am a Klack, as you can see, although I am one of the Union Chief Justices and live among humans for 56 years they use the gender-specific words him and he and yet I could swear you have female human forms. How do I address you female or male?" I was deeply embarrassed again, but Dawn spoke before I could say something." My friend prefers to express gender identity this way, and it is female." No one seemed to be surprised or take offense in that, and the Klack said." I, therefore, draft you, under the Justice and Jury act of 3423, section 12 into service of the Justice Department and herby deputize you to the position of Deputy Executioner. I am sorry to do this to you, human. But it is necessary, and I hope you understand." Again I was in a situation I didn't want to be in and said. "What does this do to my Academy Application?" "I will personally contact Union Fleet Command, please stand by." The Klack Avatar disappeared "It appears that I have no choice in this, right?" "No, you do choices. First, You can decline and reject the draft." The Belarom sounded apologetic, "I know it sounds unfair, but if you do so, you also reject your citizenship. Citizenship comes with rights and privileges but also with duties and responsibilities, as you might remember the words of your teacher as he declared you a citizen." The X101 honestly put his hand on my shoulder. "The Justice Department will not be ungrateful, and the Union genuinely needs this done, soonest." The Chief Justice reappeared and with him an Old man in Union Fleet Uniform. The Old man said. "I am Admiral of the Fleet, Obrock Mc Elligott and since I was at the Assembly Chief Justice V'Thensnhk told me about the problems, real and imagined." The projection of the highest officer of the fleet glanced at me but seemed to look at something on his end. Applicant, you aren't even due until October first, but because you are a registered academy applicant, you are technically Navy. Thus, One moment, my assistant needs to tell me something, oh, then according to Fleet regulation 234-1267 to whit "A civilian cannot be required to perform duties for any governing body by a member of the United Star Spatial Naval Fleet. Therefore I brevet you to ensign, temporary, and I at this moment detach you by my direct order to the Justice Department until you complete the task with them. Should your duty extend beyond October, you may enter the Academy entry tests on the next entry date in 4 months. As Admiral of the Fleet, I guarantee you will not miss your chance to become an officer in the fleet. Be aware you will not receive pay from the Fleet for this duty, as it is being pursued by a civilian for private purposes." The Klack spread his four upper arms. "Then it is settled. Chief Executioner, please swear her in and get her outfitted as soon as you can. I will get all the forms filled out and work done. Also explained to her our payment schedule and her pay grade. Both of you are authorized off-facility housing which allows for upgrade to four-star adobe." Category:Edits by Posidous